


Friends Helping Friends

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon that requested Omega!Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Helping Friends

“Tom, hey, you doing okay?” Tord asked the eyeless man when he noticed his face red and sweaty. Tom had slacked behind the group while walking downtown and Tord was the only one to notice. Edd and Matt had disappeared into the crowd. 

“No, I um. Shit, I think my heat came early.” Tom groaned and leaned forward, he could feel slick beginning to leak from his hole. Tord quickly brought Tom into his arms and started growling at nearby people. “Let’s get you home Tom.” 

Tord lead Tom to his bedroom and gently set his friend down on his bed. “Do you need anything? Water? Food? Any-” Tord was interrupted when Tom yanked him by his hoodie’s collar. “I need a dick in my ass.” Tom said bluntly. “Yours to be specific.” Tord blushed and pushed Tom away. Tom looked hurt until Tord brought his hand near his crotch. “Are you sure you want this? You’re not exactly thinking straight.” 

“Please Tord, I wouldn’t ask this to anyone else.” Tom confided and brought his lips to Tord’s lips. Tord crawled on top of Tom and let Tom lift his hoodie up slightly to feel his body and slightly scratch his back. Tom stopped kissing to give them both air and to undress Tord and himself. “Too many layers.” Tom said and started kissing Tord again, their tongues exploring each others mouth and making drool pool out from the corners of their mouths. Tom shifted his hips up to allow Tord to pull down his jeans and boxers. Tom’s cock was hard, precum beading from the slit on his head, and slick was leaking out from his hole. Tord moaned at the sight and the alpha moved his head between Tom’s legs and licked his sensitive hole. 

“Ah fuck, Tord!” Tom moaned and lightly pulled at Tord’s hair, more slick coming out from him for Tord to lick up. Tord let his tongue go from his omega’s hole to his balls and to suck his cock and lick up the precum. The alpha bit Tom’s inner thigh and make him hiss in pleasure before going back to lick at his hole. “Taste so fucking good, Tom. So warm and slick.” Tord praised and stroked Tom’s cock. “Ah please, Tord, alpha, please fuck me already!” Tom whined and bucked his hips. Tord complied to the horny omega, slowly pushing his dick in Tom’s slick asshole. 

“Ah! Fuck ah yes.” Tom moaned out and clawed at Tord’s back. Tord pulled out but keeping the head of his dick still in and putting it back in slowly. He kept a gentle pace so that Tom could adjust to his size. “More, please Tord more.” Tom begged and kissed Tord, the alpha obeyed and quickened his pace and roughly fucked Tom. Tord pinched Tom’s nipple and moved his hand downward to squeeze Tom’s thighs and ass. Tord could feel that Tom was getting close to cumming, so he angled himself so that he hit the eyeless man’s prostate. “Ah fuck, Tord, I’m so close, please cum in me, knott me.” The omega said and clawed harder at Tord’s back. The alpha moved his hand to stroke Tom’s cock in time with his thrusts. 

“Cum for me, Tom. Cum for your alpha.” Tord said in a low voice. With that Tom came, cum splattering all over his and Tord’s chests. Tord came as well, filling Tom’s hole with his cum and knotting him. “Fuck.” They both said in unison.


End file.
